The Ax in the Stone
'''The Ax in the Stone '''is Seusslova29's movie spoof of Disney's The Sword in the Stone. Cast * Wart - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Merlin - The Genie (Aladdin; 1992) * Archimedes - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Sir Ector - King Triton (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Sir Kay - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Sir Pellinore - Geppetto (Pinocchio; 1940) * The Scullery Maid - Messua (The Jungle Book 2) * Madam Mim - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) * Black Bart the Knight - Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) * The Wolf - The Big Bad Wolf (Silly Symphony: Three Little Pigs) * The Frog - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) * The Pike - Monstro the Whale (Pinocchio; 1940) * The Little Girl Squirrel - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Old Granny Squirrel - Scratte (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * The Hawk - Vlad Vladikoff (Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who; 2008) * Sugar Pot - Mrs. Potts (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Tiger and Talbot - Pongo (101 Dalmatians; 1961) and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp; 1955) * Guard that says "Who Goes There?" - Farouk the Apple Seller (Aladdin; 1992) * Wart (Fish) - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Merlin (Fish) - Mo (The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water) * Wart (Squirrel) - Bucky (The Emperor's New Groove) * Merlin (Squirrel) - Hammy (Over the Hedge) * The Pink Sparrow - Matilda (The Angry Birds Movie) * The Woodpecker - The Bird in the Tree (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) * Wart (Bird) - Buster (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) * Madam Mim (Giant) - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free: Mickey and the Beanstalk/Mickey's Christmas Carol) * Madam Mim (Tiny) - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan; 1953) * Madam Mim (Pig-Face) - Maleficent's Pig Goon (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) * Madam Mim (Beautiful) - Elsa (Frozen) * Madam Mim (Cat) - Azrael (Smurfs: The Lost Village) * Merlin's Wizard Duel Transformations: ** Merlin (Turtle) - Verne (Over the Hedge) ** Merlin (Rabbit) - The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) ** Merlin (Caterpillar) - Heimlich the Caterpillar (a bug's life) ** Merlin (Walrus) - The Walrus (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) ** Merlin (Mouse) - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo; 1941) ** Merlin (Crab) - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid; 1989) ** Merlin (Goat) - Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi; 1942) * Madam Mim's Wizard Duel Transformations: ** Madam Mim (Alligator) - Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan; 1953) ** Madam Mim (Fox) - The Fox (Mary Poppins) ** Madam Mim (Chicken) - Audrey (Home on the Range; 2004) ** Madam Mim (Elephant) - Elephant Matriarch (Dumbo; 1941) ** Madam Mim (Tiger) - Raja (Goliath II) ** Madam Mim (Snake) - Hista the Snake (The Legend of Tarzan) ** Madam Mim (Rhinoceros) - Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) ** Madam Mim (Dragon) - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) * 2 Knights - Prince Achmed (Aladdin; 1992) and Grimsby (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Citizens - Villagers (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Merlin (Modern) - Vacation Genie (Aladdin; 1992) Category:Movies